User blog:Numnum22/DC characters with similarities to other villains:The Joker
This is The Joker, Clown Prince of Crime and archenemy of Batman. and these are the villains who are similar to him: Gallery Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons Ride).png|Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Jafar.jpg|Jafar (Disney's Aladdin series) Scar.jpg|Scar (Disney's The Lion King and The Lion Guard) Chucky Child's Play.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play series) Captain James Bartholomew Hook.png|Captain James Hook (Disney's Peter Pan series) Light Yagami.png|Light Yagumi (Death Note) Image-of-moriarty-1.jpg|James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes) Professor Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) Ursula the Sea Witch.jpg|Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Kaos123.png|Kaos (Skylanders series) Lothor from Ninja Storm.jpeg|Lothor (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Ivan Ooze.jpg|Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) OogieBoogie.png|Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Judge Doom Eyes.jpg|Judge Doom (Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Cruella de Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil (Disney's 101 Dalmatians series) Sweeney-Todd-johnny-depps-movie-characters-32003833-400-600.png|Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) Thrax.jpg|Thrax (Osmosis Jones) Green-Goblin-Norman-Osborn-Marvel-Comics-Spider-Man-h167.jpg|Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) Carnage Vol 2 2 Crain Variant Textless.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) 4534612-Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Robbie Rotten telling Stephine that LazyTown will always be lazy and she should get along with it by discouraging her.png|Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) Deadpool-profile-pic-deadpool-movie-big-update-at-comic-con-2014.jpeg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Cinder (RWBY).png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) Roman Torchwick.jpg|Roman Torchwick (RWBY) Darth Vader Hands on Hips.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars series) Emperor Sidious.png|Darth Sidious (Star Wars series) Fawful.jpg|Fawful (Super Mario Bros. series) Skull.PNG|Red Skull (Marvel Comics) Psycho borderlands.PNG|Handsome Jack (Borderlands series) P4D Tohru Adachi.png|Tohru Adachi (Persona series) Shredder 1990 1.jpeg|The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Hisoka Morow the Magician.jpg|Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) Dissidia-Final-Fantasy-Arcade Kefka.jpg 600.jpg|Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) Felix_S11.png|Felix (Red vs. Blue series) Jeff_the_Killer.jpg|Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) Johan.jpg|Johan Liebert (Monster) Pennywise's angry glare.png|Pennywise (Stephen King's It) Shogo is amused.jpg|Shogo Makishima (Psycho-Pass) Real Junko Enoshima.png|Junko Enoshima (Dangaronpa) Far Cry 3 Vaas.jpg|Vaas Montenargo (Far Cry 3) Sweet_Tooth_(Twisted_Metal).jpg|Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal series) Hazama's Defeated.png|Hazama (BlazBlue) Yuuki Terumi's Defeat.png|Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) Hopper.jpg|Hopper (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) One old fat you dag.jpg|Dag (Barnyard) Syndrome.jpg|Syndrome (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) Screw eyes.jpg|Professor ScrewEyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Quackerjack.jpg|Quacker Jack (Disney's Darkwing Duck) Proteus-gargoyles.png|Proteus (Disney's Gargoyles) General Mandible.jpg|General Mandible (Antz) McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach (Disney's The Rescuers Down Under) Hannibal Lecter's evil smirk.png|Hannibal Lecter The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) 180px-Freaky fred.jpg|Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Profile art - Courtly Jester.jpg|Courtly Jester (Ever After High) The Jester.png|The Jester (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) Pitch.jpg|Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) TattletaleStrangler.jpg|Tattletale Strangler (SpongeBob SquarePants) Mkt010 Quasi1.png|Quasimodo Wilson (Hotel Transylvania) 180px-Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Ladd Russo.png|Ladd Russo (Buccano) Top Dollar.png|Top Dollar (The Crow) Albedo Piazzolla.jpg|Albedo Piazzola (Xenosaga series) Dexter Morgan.jpg|Dexter Morgan (Dexter) Judge Claude Frollo .jpg|Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Chairman Drek.png|Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) Jareth the Goblin King.jpg|Jareth the Goblin King (Labyrinth) Vox.png|Gleeman Vox (Ratchet: Deadlocked) Lots-O'-Huggin'-Bear.jpg|Lots-O Huggin' Bear (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3) HIM.jpg|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Boris Badenov's evil grin.gif|Boris Badenov (Rocky and Bullwinkle series) Tzekel-Kan grinning evilly.png|Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) The Horned King.png|The Horned King (Disney's The Black Cauldron) Lorf voldemort .png|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter series) Imhotep (Arnold Vosloo).jpg|Imhotep (The Mummy series) Mr. Bill Sykes.jpg|Mr. Sykes (Disney's Oliver and Company) Tighten.jpg|Tighten (Megamind) Shan Yu2.png|Shan Yu (Disney's Mulan) Jenner ID.png|Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) Chigurh.jpg|Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) Laughing jack by janezam-d96yetc.jpg|Laughing Jack (Creepypasta) Scott-tenorman.png|Scott Tenorman (South Park) Balthazar Bratt.png|Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) Boris the Animal.jpg|Boris the Animal (Men in Black III) Vincentcollateral.jpeg|Vincent (Collateral) OscarColossal.jpg|Oscar (Colossal) Mokiiligan Swagger.png|Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) P5 Goro Akechi.png|Goro Akechi (Persona 5) ImagesCA8K2X1X.jpg|Eric Qualen (Cliffhanger) Steele grinning evilly.png|Steele (Balto) Freddy Krueger-0.jpg|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street series) Vector Perkins.png|Vector (Despicable Me) J.D..jpg|Jason Dean (Heathers) Mrs. Tweedy.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) Embryo.png|Lord Embryo (CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel series) 466px-DuBois.png|Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Netflix poster Mia.jpg|Mia Sutton (Death Note: The Movie) Yami Marik 3.jpg|Dark Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) BAKURA.png|Dark Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) IMG 6667.png|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) Vendra Prog.jpg|Vendra Prog (Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus) Jason Voorhees (22).jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th series) Junkrat portrait.png|Junkrat (Overwatch) Mr blonde.jpg|Victor "Vic" Vega (Reservoir Dogs) Dick_Dastardly.jpg|Dick Dastardly (Hanna-Barbara) Buzz Buzzard.jpg|Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) Ernesto DE la Cruz.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz (Disney/Pixar's Coco) Kevin Khatchadourian.jpg|Kevin Khatchadourian (We Need to Talk About Kevin) Lord Licorice.jpg|Lord Licorice (Candy Land) Kaa 2.png|Kaa (Disney's The Jungle Book series) TheHacker.png|The Hacker (Cyberchase) Frieza.png|Frieza (Dragonball Z) Drago Bludvist (DreamWorks).jpg|Drago Bludvist (How To Train Your Dragon 2) The Skeleton King.jpg|The Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Ozai.jpg|Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Empress Rita Repulsa.jpg|Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Dong Zhuo Artwork (DW9).png|Dong Zhuo (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Sima Yi Artwork (DW9).png|Sima Yi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Master Org AKA Viktor Adler.jpeg|Master Org (Power Rangers Wild Force) Queen Bansheera.jpg|Queen Bansheera (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Cioccolata.png|Cioccolata (JJBA) TransparentDimentio.png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) Queen Gedren.jpg|Queen Gedren (Red Sonja) Malefor.jpg|Malefor (The Legend of Spyro series) Dio Brando.jpg|Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series) Dr. Drakken.jpg|Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) Slappy the Dummy (2015 film).jpg|Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps series) Karl Knave.png|Karl Knave (Goosebumps series) The Huntsman.jpg|The Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long) 21381.gif|Andrei Strasser (Disney's Mighty Joe Young) Xplain-white-wallpapers-hd-resolution-Is-Cool-Wallpapers.jpg.pagespeed.ic.z348RM563J.jpg|Abraham Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3) King Luca Blight.jpg|Luca Blight (Suikoden II) 579b9ffffb73a6d1760ec053a24c7ebe.jpg|Scorpio (Dirty Harry) Category:Blog posts